Depois dos 18 tudo muda
by Had Angel
Summary: Mais ou menos 30 capítulos


Disclaimer:Naruto não é meu.Ah?!Orochimaru morreu?Antes ele que eu!

Como Sakura era:

/naruto-fire/sakura.jpg,

Como Sasuke era:

/animestar/Naruto/sasuke uchiha.jpg

Ino:  
memoriasdehokage.files./2008/01/kunoichi-ino-1.jpg

Um jovem entrava na escola.Viu uma garota de olhos verdes e cabelos cor de rosa.Disse:

Ora ora ora...A dona das empresas Haruno-Disse o garoto de olhos ônix e cabelos da mesmas cor.

Sakura respondeu:

O dono das empresas Uchiha...hum...parece que me esqueci de subornar a diretora para expulsa-lo da escola...

Escuta aqui garota,sabia que eu posso subornar a diretora também?

Diretora chegando:

Parem os dois!Eu não vou aceitar ofertas de dinheiro!

"Pelo menos,até chegarem a 500.000 yenes"-pensou ela

Diretora,me desculpe,mas é que a Senhorita Haruno me deu um soco no nariz.-Disse Sasuke  
Sasuke,não se esqueça que você me chutou o peito e me chamou de vaca!-Disse Sakura

Diretora:

Chega!!Sasuke,se Sakura tivesse realmente dado um soco em seu nariz,teria sangrado!Mas vejo que tem marcas de pés que condizem com o seu,na blusa de uniforme de Sakura!Senhor Uchiha,levará uma advertência!Amanhã você só volta aqui acompanhado da senhora e do senhor Uchiha!E não se atreva a machucar a senhorita Haruno,porque se eu souber que você a machucou por vingança,você será expulso!

Sasuke pensa:  
"O.O.Essa Anko é brava demais.Na saída eu acerto as contas com Sakura"

Sakura pensa:

"Ainda bem que a Anko acreditou em mim!O Sasuke vai ter o que merece!!Bem feito!!"

Senhor Uchiha,me acompanhe,vou mandar imprimir sua advertência.-Disse a diretora.

Advertência on:

Aluno (a):Sasuke Uchiha

Advertência:2ª

Falta:  
(x) Pesada () Média () Leve

Motivo desta advertência: O Aluno Sasuke Uchiha xingou Sakura Haruno de vaca e chutou-a  
No peito.

Observações:

•Se Sasuke Uchiha levar mais uma advertência, será aberto um processo contra as empresas Uchiha.

•Sasuke Uchiha só poderá voltar a esta escola (Instituto Hazulky) acompanhado dos seus pais ou responsáveis.

Assinatura da Diretora: /-\nko

Assinatura do Aluno: Sasuke Uchiha.

Assinatura dos pais ou responsáveis:

Advertência Off

"Fudeu"-Pensou Sasuke

No dia seguinte:

Sasuke estava sendo escoltado para a escola,em uma Mercedes Prateada,Mikoto e Fugaku,seus pais,davam--lhe uma bronca:

Que vergonha filho.2ª Advertência.

Pai,eu não tive culpa.A Haruno me provocou.

Não interessa.Se eu souber de mais uma falta de comportamento sua,vou confiscar sua Ferrari Prateada,e você vai se afastar do cargo de nossas empresas.Que vergonha,Sasuke,esperava mais de você.

Mas pai...

Mas?Mas?Como se atreve a me responder?Você não tem razão!Não faz as tarefas da escola,quase perdeu nosso dinheiro em jogos de azar,já foi drogado,teve passagem pela prisão e agora,quase matou nossa rival!Chute nos seios das mulheres, Sasuke,pode matar,sabia?

Não.

Trate de se comportar.E sem dizer mais nem menos!Pense duas vezes antes de fazer qualquer coisa!Inclusive matar uma garota!Fui claro?

Como o vidro.-Disse Sasuke.

E chegaram a escola.

Quando chegaram,o pai e a mãe de Sasuke foram chamados à diretoria e Sasuke foi para a aula.Pensava em uma idéia de se vingar da Haruno,sem ter consequências para sí próprio,mas para a Haruno;então,teve uma ótima idéia,que iria por em prática no intervalo...

No intervalo,quando todos saíram da sala,Sasuke disse que iria pegar uma blusa.Mas na verdade,pegou um colar de Sakura,que havia arrebentado.Era um colar simples,com um pingente de ouro em forma de coração.Ele abriu o colar,que se dividia em 3.

Havia uma foto de Sakura,cercada por uma borda de esmeraldas.Logo em seguida,vinha um rubi em forma de coração e...o resto do pingente estava vazio.Sasuke teve um estranho desejo:Que sua foto estivesse ali.Mas espantou o desejo da cabeça e abriu a porta onde ficavam as coisas de energia elétrica.Pegou uma mini bomba relógio,a programou para estourar quando todos estivessem em sala e colocou o pingente de Sakura em uma máquina de clonar as coisas.Logo,o pingente tinha uma réplica perfeita,feita do mesmo material.Colocou o pingente verdadeiro na mesa de Sakura e o falso na porta.Ele a fechou,pegou sua blusa e saiu da Sala.

Naruto disse:

Teme,você demorou pra caramba.

É que eu só fui achar minha blusa na seção de achados e perdidos.-Mentiu Sasuke,se justificando,e rezando para que a réplica do pingente não fosse destruída com a explosão.Ele tinha quase certeza que alguma coisa tinha dado errado na máquina.

Priiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim!(Onomatopéia estúpida do sinal)

Todos estavam na sala.Sasuke olhou para o relógio:O tempo estava terminando.O professor chegou acompanhado da diretora.5 segundos...4 segundos...3 segundos...2 segundos...1 segundo

Boooooooooooooooooooooooooooum!!

Explodiu!

A diretora,numa tentativa de descobrir quem tinha sido o culpado,pegou o pingente,que estava intacto,e perguntou:

Isso pertence a alguém?

Sakura olhou em sua o isso era possível?!O seu estava lá!

Diretora,se meu pingente,que é igualzinho,não estivesse aqui em minha mesa,do jeito que estava antes,eu poderia jurar que este pingente era meu,mas olha o meu aqui:

E mostrou,aberto e fechado o pingente para todos.

A Diretora,então abriu o pingente e abriu uma portinha secreta,de fino ouro,e encontrou a foto de ninguém menos de...

Hiroshi Sai!Considere-se suspenso pelo resto do ano!-Berrou a diretora(Anko)

Mas diretora...

Isto não é uma aula de matemática!Portanto,nem mais,nem menos,nem vezes,nem divisão!Junte seu material e vá embora agora!Sem reclamar!Dê-se por feliz que eu não te expulsei da escolaaaaa!TCHAU!

E Sai,inconformado,foi embora.

Priiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim!

E aquele dia acabou,pelo menos na escola.  
Sakura,que havia acabado de mudar de cidade,não sabia direito onde era sua mansão,então,mandou Jarbas,seu motorista lhe buscar na escola.Mas só por aquele dia.


End file.
